


What's Your Story, Morning Glory

by caseye



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caseye/pseuds/caseye
Summary: Castiel zawsze gotów jest służyć pomocną dłonią.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Morning glory = mornig tent.  
> Częściowo non-canon Castiel.

Jednym z największych minusów życia w drodze była samotność. Oczywiście nie mówię tu o samotności w sensie dosłownym, bo wszędzie towarzyszył mi mój młodszy brat – chociaż często się kłóciliśmy i rozstawaliśmy na długie tygodnie. Ale nawet wtedy nie doskwierała mi samotność, którą mam na myśli.

 

Ta samotność była o wiele gorsza. Kiedy jeździło się po całym kraju, związanie się z kimś na stałe było jedynie marzeniem. Nie mogłem założyć własnej rodziny – i to nie tylko ze wzgędu na nieustające podróże. Widzicie, jestem łowcą. Ale nie jakimś tam pieprzonym kłusownikiem. Razem z Samem polowaliśmy na różne paskudztwa, począwszy od pierdolonych wiedźm a skończywszy na demonach i aniołach. Te ostatnie może i nie były jakoś specjalnie złe czy niebezpieczne, ale absolutnie wkurwiające. Jeden z nich, Castiel, był po naszej stronie.

 

Był... nadzwyczajny.

 

Liczył sobie kilka miliardów lat i zdawało się, że w ogóle nie zamierza iść z duchem czasu. Bywał nudny, nie rozumiał moich filmowych porównań, gadał jak nasza babka i chyba nie miał uczuć, chociaż twierdził inaczej. Nie był też kimś, kto lubił zapowiadać swoje wizyty. Potrafił zjawić się niemalże bezszelestnie w miejscu, w które jeszcze sekundy wcześniej wbijało się wzrok. A broń boże go nie zauważyć, chłopina obserwowałby cię w kompletnej ciszy, nie zdradzając swej obecności nawet oddychaniem. Zawał serca na miejscu.

 

Castiel jednak zawsze był w stanie ryzykować dla nas życie (chociaż teoretycznie był niezniszczalny) i wyciągać nas z najgorszego bagna. Może i był ogromnym wrzodem na dupie, ale zawsze był gotów służyć pomocną dłonią.

 

Noce po wycieńczających polowaniach były cudownie długie i pokrzepiające. Potrafiłem przespać długie godziny, ale nigdy nie śniłem. Mimo tego często budziłem się z małym stojącym na baczność, niedługo powinien nauczyć się salutować. Winą za to obarczałem tą nieznośną samotność i brak seksu, ale zawsze jakoś radziłem sobie z tym sam. Nie miałem wyjścia.

 

Tamtego ranka Sammy wyrwał mnie szarpnięciem ze snu. Nie rozbudziłem się od razu, a mój umysł wciąż zasnuwała mgła błogiej senności. Z zamkniętymi oczami słuchałem, co chciał mi powiedzieć.

 

– Bobby dzwonił, kazał mi coś przekazać swojemu kumplowi-łowcy. Sam sobie poradzę, mogę wziąć Impalę?

 

– Mhmmm – mruknąłem, zakopując się głębiej w motelowej pościeli. Nie zamierzałem ruszać się z łóżka, jeśli Bobby nie miał dla nas porządnej roboty. – Tylko na nią uważaj.

 

– Bardziej martwisz się o auto niż o swojego brata, spoko – zaśmiał się cicho i wyszedł z pokoju, niedługo potem z zewnątrz dotarł do moich uszu słodki ryk silnika mojej bestii.

 

Westchnąłem głęboko, wszechobecne ciepło było na tyle otępiające, że dopiero po jego wyjściu zdałem sobie sprawę z niewygodnego ucisku w moich bokserkach. Warknąłem z dezaprobatą.

 

Znowu to samo. Kolejny poranny namiot w ciągu tygodnia, ale tym razem byłem sam i nie musiałem rozpaczliwie szukać jakiegoś skomplikowanego rozwiązania.

 

Wziąłem leniwy wdech przez nos i przeciągnąłem się wolno, skopując z siebie kołdrę. Chłodne powietrze połaskotało moje niemalże nagie, rozgrzane ciało i zadrżałem gwałtownie, zginając nogi w kolanach i lekko rozchylając uda. Mogłem nawet zamknąć oczy będąc pewnym, że nikt mi nie przeszkodzi; odgłos silnika Dzieciny dawno już ucichł. Miałem dużo czasu tylko dla siebie.

 

Poczułem jak senność opuszcza moje ciało, gdy delikatnie przesuwałem dłonią w dół swojego brzucha, nieznacznie unosząc biodra; krew w moich żyłach zaczęła krążyć żwawiej.

 

Pozwoliłem, by z mojego gardła wyrwał się głuchy jęk, gdy wsunąłem dłoń w bokserki, drażniąc opuszkami palców delikatną skórę. Przez moje ciało przebiegł kolejny dreszcz, tym razem o wiele przyjemniejszy niż poprzedni. Zsunąłem bieliznę z bioder, uwalniając pulsującego boleśnie członka z ciasnego więzienia i zamruczałem z lubością, biorąc go w dłoń, drugą zaś zaciskając na pościeli. Trzymając dłoń w miejscu przez moment drażniłem kciukiem delikatną skórę na czubku, czując jak napinają się wewnętrzne mięśnie moich ud.

 

Przygryzłem dolną wargę, wolnym ruchem przesuwając dłoń w dół i z powrotem w górę, rozchylając usta w nieludzkiej rozkoszy. Powtórzyłem ruch, tym razem mocniej i szybciej, a z mojego gardła wyrwał się jeszcze głośniejszy jęk; druga dłoń zacisnęła się bardziej, niemalże wbijałem paznokcie w materac. Niedługo potem całkowicie przyspieszyłem, a obskurny motelowy pokój wypełniły jęki rozkoszy, zmieszane z dyszeniem i pochrząkiwaniem, a ja sam zbliżałem się do orgazmu.

 

Kiedy byłem już naprawdę blisko, kiedy gdzieś w moim brzuchu budowało się to wspaniałe napięcie, a obraz pod moimi powiekami wybuchał milionami drobnych fajerwerków, w pokoju rozległ się przeciągliwy, gardłowy jęk, który bynajmniej nie należał do mnie. Zamarłem na moment.

 

Kiedy odzyskałem trzeźwy umysł i oddech, otworzyłem oczy i rozejrzałem się po pokoju. Moje serce tłukło się o klatkę piersiową, szczerze łudziłem się, że tylko mi się przesłyszało, że mój umysł był tak bardzo zaślepiony obezwładniającą euforią, że podsuwał mi halucynacje. Lecz zaraz potem usłyszałem zachrypnięty, niski głos, nieco bardziej roztrzęsiony niż zwykle.

 

– Chyba potrzebna ci pomoc...

 

– Cas – wydyszałem. Anioł znikąd pojawił się nad moim łóżkiem, jego usta wykrzywione były w delikatnym uśmiechu. Moje policzki płonęły szkarłatem, jeszcze nigdy nikt mnie tak nie przyłapał. – J-jak długo?

 

– Od początku – odparł szybko; jego płaszcz załopotał, a on sam klęczał teraz nade mną, świdrując mnie wielkimi oczami, w których, nie ukrywając, malowała się żądza. Przełknąłem głośno, owszem, wiele razy fantazjowałem o Castielu, ale... nie przypuszczałem, że kiedykolwiek którakolwiek z fantazji się spełni; Cas zdawał się być aseksualnym sztywniakiem.

 

Ale teraz tez sztywniak zostawiał gorące pocałunki na mojej wilgotnej od potu skórze; mogłem jedynie jęknąć z rozkoszy i wplątać dłoń w gęste, kruczoczarne włosy anioła gdy ten sunął niżej i niżej, aż wreszcie dotarł do mojego boleśnie pulsującego członka.

 

Nasze oczy spotkały się na ułamek sekundy, zanim gorące usta Castiela zamknęły się na i tak gorącej skórze z dość obscenicznym mlaśnięciem, jęknąłem głośno i pchnąłem biodra w górę, z rozkoszy niemalże wywracając oczami do wnętrza czaszki. Jak na takiego sztywniaka, Cas był dobry w te klocki. Za dobry.

 

Pokój na nowo wypełnił się tłumionymi jękami i pomrukiwaniami, ale mój orgazm był jedynie kwestią czasu; kiedy tak się stało, Castiel pozwolił mi skończyć w swoich ustach, po czym cofnął się, wycierając je wierzchem dłoni i wpatrując się w moje oczy. Dyszałem ciężko, w moich oczach na pewno malowało się spełnienie; uśmiechałem się szeroko.

– Nie myśl, że następny raz będzie darmowy – wychrypiał Cas, przez jego twarz przebiegł cień uśmiechu. Nie mogłem się doczekać.


	2. What's Your Story, Morning Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cała góra szarlotki i innych słodkości.

– Dean! Cholera, Dean!

 

Ostry głos dobiegł niczym z zaświatów, torując sobie drogę przez warstwy bólu. Silne ramiona potrząsały bezwładnym ciałem, ale nie byłem pewny, czy należało do mnie. Wiedziałem tylko, że było mi zimno, a w mojej piersi zionęła krwawa dziura. Wszystko paliło żywym ogniem, a przed oczami majaczyły jakieś rozmazane kształty.  
To miała być zwykła robota. Nic nie mogło pójść źle, załatwianie demonów mieliśmy już we krwi. Ale koniec końców Winchesterom nic nie wychodziło na dobre.

 

Pracowaliśmy z Sammy'ym na zlecenie Bobby'ego. To tylko kilka zwykłych demonów, mówił. Ale żaden z nas nie przewidział, że te zwykłe demony mogą mieć też nie-tak-zwykłego pupilka. I kiedy tylko załatwiliśmy trzy rozwścieczone pomioty Lucka, rzucił się na mnie niewidzialny potwór o cuchnącym oddechu i zajebiście ostrych pazurach. Sam nie zdążył go sprzątnąć, a ja straciłem świadomość.

 

– Cas, gdzie jesteś? DO JASNEJ CHOLERY, TY PIERDOLONA KUPO PIERZA! – ryk odbił się echem w moim umyśle, ale słowa nie miały najmniejszego sensu – oprócz jednego.

 

– Cas – powtórzyłem z trudem, ale głos zapadł się gdzieś do mojego wnętrza i rozpuścił niczym płatek śniegu na ludzkiej skórze.

 

Potem wszystko zasnuła czerń, a ja odpłynąłem. Nie czułem już nic, a w moich uszach dźwięczał tylko czyjś rytmiczny oddech. Unosiłem się w powietrzu, dryfowałem beztrosko w bezdennej czeluści, dopóki jakiś pajac w prochowcu chwycił mnie za ramię i pociągnął w górę bez najmniejszego wysiłku.

 

– Spóźniłeś się! Ty czopie, zabiję cię kiedyś!

 

– Stracił przytomność. Cierpliwości.

 

– Kurwa, Castiel, jakbyś nie mógł odpowiadać na moje pierdolone modlitwy! Gdyby serio było źle, a on nie mógł odezwać się słowem, to...

 

– Sam.

 

Nastała kilkusekundowa cisza, którą przerwałem w cudownym stylu, zaczerpując potężny haust powietrza i gwałtownie podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Moje serce biło mocno, krew szumiała mi w uszach. Drżącą dłonią pomacałem własną klatkę piersiową. Dziura zniknęła.

 

– Dean! – wrzasnął ktoś, a ułamki sekund później właściciel głosu niemalże łamał mi żebra w żelaznym uścisku. Sam.

 

– Sammy – wymamrotałem, zerkając ponad ramieniem brata na pajaca w prochowcu.

 

Castiel po prostu tam stał, z dłońmi wetkniętymi w kieszenie płaszcza, i obserwował mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami, przygryzając dolną wargę w uśmiechu. Nie do końca rozumiałem, co się właśnie stało, ale czułem ciepło rozlewające się po moim wnętrzu. Nieudolnie odwzajemniłem uśmiech anioła.

***

 

– Piekielny ogar – wyjaśniał Sammy, gdy byliśmy w drodze do motelu. – Nie zdążyłem w porę go zdjąć, więc wołałem tego pieprzonego kurczaka, żeby cię uzdrowił, ale najwyraźniej nie słucha moich modlitw.

 

– Castiel? – parsknąłem śmiechem, zerkając we wsteczne lusterko, ułamek sekundy później załopotał jego płaszcz i Castiel zmaterializował się na kanapie Impali.

 

– Słucham – mruknął swoim głębokim głosem, Sammy aż podskoczył.

 

– Cholera, Cas! – zaklął, odwracając się do tyłu. – Dlaczego słuchasz jego, a mnie w ogóle?

 

– Mogłeś wezwać Gabriela. Archanioły efektywniej leczą wszelkie rany.

 

Twarz mojego brata poczerwieniała, on sam usiadł prosto. Wymieniliśmy z Castielem porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

 

– Skąd ta pewność, że Gabe odpowiedziałby na moje modlitwy? – wymamrotał Sammy, wbijając wzrok w jakiś punkt na desce rozdzielczej. Odpowiedział mu śmiech Castiela – coś, co w przypadku tego sztywniaka było coraz częstszym zjawiskiem; zerknąłem w lusterko i uśmiechnąłem się szeroko.

 

– Er, Sam? – siedzący teraz koło Castiela Gabriel rozejrzał się po aucie. – Trafiłem na rodzinny piknik?

 

Sammy posłał mu tylko przepraszające spojrzenie, Gabriel z uśmiechem skinął głową pokazując mu tym samym, że nic się nie stało.

 

– Jasne, Gabe – zaśmiałem się. – Sammy trzymał dla ciebie rolę żony i matki, pasuje?

 

– Ale z ciebie kutas, Dean – warknął archanioł i zniknął, a pięść Sama zatopiła się w moim ramieniu. Do końca drogi nie odezwałem się ani słowem, jedynie śmiejąc się w duchu.

 

Jakiś czas temu przyłapałem Sama i Gabriela w dosyć niewygodnej dla nich sytuacji. Kiedy bardzo wcześnie wróciłem do naszego pokoju motelowego po nieudanej nocy picia, przywitał mnie widok splątanych ciał na łóżku mojego brata i zanim zdążyłbym zauważyć, kim była osoba pod nim, ta zniknęła. Jednak góra ciuchów leżąca w kącie pokoju od razu zdradziła swojego właściciela.

 

Ale od tamtej pory nie mogłem pozbyć się wrażenia, że Sam wie, że między mną a Castielem coś jest – chociaż sami nie wiedzieliśmy jeszcze, co to mogło być. Przez jakiś czas byłem pewien, że tamten poranek był zwykłą pomyłką, że dałem Casowi wykorzystać sytuację, samemu będąc zbyt podnieconym, by myśleć.

 

Potem jednak zacząłem łapać się na ukradkowych spojrzeniach w jego stronę, a nawet na snach z jego udziałem. Sam Castiel nie wspominał tamtego loda, co z jednej strony bardzo mnie frustrowało.

 

A po jakimś czasie przyłapałem Sama w łóżku z archaniołem, czym od razu podzieliłem się z Casem. To jednak sprowokowało rozmowę o nas, w której stwierdziłem, że wolałbym nie robić niczego pochopnie i zobaczyć, dokąd to wszystko będzie zmierzać. Casowi odpowiadał taki układ. Jednak powoli rosnące napięcie między nami nie dawało mi spokoju.

 

Castiel zniknął zanim dojechaliśmy do motelu, Sammy postanowił uzupełnić zapasy. Zostałem sam w Impali, w jedynym miejscu, w którym czułem się jak w domu. Z głośników sączyło się Black Sabbath, zamknąłem oczy i odchyliłem się w fotelu.

 

Cas po raz kolejny uratował mi życie.

 

Nie zdążyłem jednak podumać nad tym faktem, kiedy w mojej kieszeni rozległ się dźwięk telefonu. Warknąłem z dezaprobatą i wyciągnąłem aparat.

 

"Bobby".

 

– Hej, Bobby – przywitałem go zmęczonym głosem, ściszając nieco muzykę.

 

– Wszystko w porządku?

 

– Czemu pytasz? – mruknąłem, przecierając dłonią oczy.

 

– Bo właśnie był u mnie wasz pierzasty przyjaciel i najwyraźniej czegoś szukał – Bobby westchnął ciężko.

 

– Mówił ci coś?

 

– Nie do końca. Mamrotał coś o gumkach.

 

– Co? – wrzasnąłem, zrywając się z miejsca. – Jesteś pewien, że mamy na myśli tego samego Castiela?

 

– Castiela? Mówię o Gabrielu – prychnął Bobby. Kątem oka dostrzegłem jakiś ruch na tylnej kanapie.

 

– No super, znowu mnie wyjebią z pokoju – warknąłem. – Nie potrafię nie być dla niego wredny – dodałem szybko, wiedząc co Bobby zamierzał powiedzieć. – I tak jestem wredny dla wszystkich. Prześpię się w Impali.

 

– Jesteście już po akcji? – Bobby zmienił temat.

 

–Mhmm – przytaknąłem. – Prawie, kurwa, zginąłem, te jebane demony trzymały w gnieździe pierdolonego piekielnego ogara!

 

– W porządku?

 

– Sam wkurwił się na Casa, bo leżałem nieprzytomny, a ten pajac nie odpowiadał na jego modlitwy – westchnąłem, zerkając do tyłu. Cas zdążył zniknąć, ale kiedy się wyprostowałem, znikąd zmaterializował się na moich kolanach. Niemalże wrzasnąłem z zaskoczenia, ale anioł zdążył zakryć mi usta dłonią, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko.

 

– Nie mógł zawołać Gabriela? – odezwał się głos w słuchawce. Cas cofnął dłoń, ale utkwił we mnie wzrok, w jego oczach gościł figlarny blask. Przełknąłem.

 

– Pytaj mnie, a ja będę pytał ciebie – warknąłem. – Ale Cas dotarł tak czy inaczej.

 

Na dźwięk swojego imienia anioł ożywił się i, nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku, wsunął dłonie pod moją koszulkę, z mojego gardła wyrwał się cichy jęk.

 

– Jezu, Dean, znowu masz tam jakąś panienkę? Mogła chociaż poczekać aż skończysz rozmawiać – zaśmiał się Bobby.

 

– T-tak – wymamrotałem, nie do końca wiedząc do kogo miało to trafić.

 

– Idjota.

 

Bobby zdążył się rozłączyć, nim Castiel pochylił się nade mną i przyłożył usta do mojej szyi, muzyka rozbrzmiała na nowo, tym razem było to coś spokojniejszego. Ten popierdoleniec potrafił stworzyć klimat nawet nie kiwając palcem, pomyślałem, kiedy jedna z dłoni Casa sięgnęła do guzika moich spodni. Mógł pozbyć się moich ubrań pstryknięciem palców, ale postanowił wybrać dłuższą drogę.

 

– Cas – sapnąłem, przesuwając dłonie w górę i w dół jego ud.

 

– Cisza – warknął, przygryzając moją skórę, syknąłem z bólu i wbiłem paznokcie w jego spodnie. – Mam dość czekania na jaśnie księżniczkę Deana Winchestera.

 

Wstrzymałem na moment oddech, przygryzając dolną wargę. W takiej sytuacji wolałbym raczej spokojnie porozmawiać, ale najwidoczniej Cas nie miał zamiaru rozmawiać o czymkolwiek.

 

Moje serce przyspieszyło, kiedy Cas zaczął delikatnie poruszać się w przód i w tył. Gdzie on się tego nauczył..?

 

– Znowu oglądałeś pornole?

 

– Może – zaśmiał się cicho, podnosząc głowę i cofając obie ręce. Przez moment świdrował mnie wzrokiem, oddychając płytko przez rozchylone usta.

 

Wiedział już, jak to się skończy.

 

Złączyłem nasze usta w łapczywym pocałunku i przez moment nie liczyło się nic prócz naszych warg, dłoni i przyspieszonych oddechów.

 

Ale wtedy Castiel rozpłynął się w powietrzu, a ja z niewiadomych powodów leżałem teraz na tylnej kanapie Impali. Rozejrzałem się zdezorientowany, usiłując wyrównać oddech. Anioł zniknął zupełnie.

 

– Hej, Dean – usłyszałem i wzdrygnąłem się wystraszony. Usiadłem gwałtownie, dłońmi zakrywając wybrzuszenie z przodu spodni – w oknie auta zamajaczyła twarz mojego brata, który teraz marszczył brwi. – Byłeś, er, zajęty? – zająknął się.

 

– Zasnąłem – skłamałem, ziewając na potwierdzenie. – Co chcesz?

 

Sammy rozejrzał się nerwowo, przygryzając dolną wargę. Byłem pewien, że mi nie uwierzył.

 

– No bo... – zaczął. – Gabe ma zostać na noc, i...

 

– Oszczędź sobie – przerwałem mu. – Przed chwilą dzwonił Bobby. Przekimam się w kici.

 

– Nie masz nic przeciwko?

 

– Jakbym miał, siedziałbym teraz uparcie w pokoju i skutecznie wykurzał Gabe'a pieczęcią krwi.

 

– Dzięki – uśmiechnął się. – Branoc!

 

– Branoc – odburknąłem. Sammy zniknął z pola widzenia, rzuciłem się na kanapę i zamknąłem oczy. Cas musiał wyczuć, że Sammy się zbliża, ale sądziłem, że wróci z własnej woli.

 

Ale bezskutecznie czekałem na niego przez kilka długich minut. Nastrój gdzieś prysł, mnie samego ogarnęła senność. I wtedy niemalże nieświadomie wymamrotałem jego imię.

 

Zmaterializował się nade mną, usłyszałem jedynie cichy śmiech zanim jego ciepłe usta dotknęły moich. Zamruczałem leniwie, obejmując go ramionami i przyciągając ku sobie tak, że między naszymi ciałami nie było ani szczeliny. Pozwoliłem mu prowadzić pocałunek, samemu błądząc dłońmi po jego nagich – nagich? Zdawało się, że Cas pozbył się ciuchów zanim wrócił, opuszki moich palców stykały się z nagą skórą jego pleców. Zaśmiałem się tylko, co stłumiły jego usta i zsunąłem dłonie do jego pośladków.

 

Które, notabene, też były nagie.

 

Przerwałem pocałunek, delikatnie wbijając paznokcie w jego skórę.

 

– Co to ma być? – spytałem, skupiając wzrok na jego nabrzmiałych od pocałunku warg i przypomniałem sobie jak wyglądały tamtego ranka na mojej skórze i niemalże jęknąłem.

 

– Oszczędność czasu – uśmiechnął się, na nowo podpierając się na wyprostowanych rękach i spoglądając na mnie z góry. – Też mogłeś wpaść na taki pomysł.

 

– Jasne, z Samem obok – sarknąłem.

 

– Mhm – mruknął, oblizując usta i delikatnie poruszając biodrami.

 

Zamknąłem oczy. Zakręciło mi się w głowie od natłoku nazbyt przyjemnych wrażeń, ale Cas nie przestawał. Chwila moment i zacząłby mruczeć jak pieprzony kot.

 

To był zupełnie inny Castiel. Tak, jakby coś w niego wstąpiło, jakby był opętany.

 

Cholera, nie sprawdziłem tej opcji. Da się opętać anioła?

 

– Cas, przestań – poprosiłem drżącym głosem i spojrzałem na niego. Niechętnie spełnił moją prośbę, podciągnąłem się do pozycji półleżącej opierając się o drzwi kici.

 

Przyglądał mi się wielkimi oczami, a jego twarz była teraz bez wyrazu, jakby wyczuł moje wątpliwości.

 

– Nie jesteś sobą, wiesz o tym? – westchnąłem. Anioł kiwnął głową i usiadł, dłońmi zakrywając krocze. Wow, niezła z niego cnotka, pomyślałby kto.

 

– Dean, er – zaczął, przygryzając dolną wargę. – To w dużej mierze twoja wina.

 

Zmarszczyłem brwi, czekając na wyjaśnienia. Wziął głęboki oddech.

 

– Anioły nie powinny mieć uczuć. Zostały stworzone, by kochać boga. Ludzie nigdy nie mieli doświadczać ich dobrodziejstw. Na samym początku każdy anioł jest nudnym sztywniakiem.

 

– No tak, ale Gabriel... – wszedłem mu w zdanie. Uciszył mnie kręcąc głową.

 

– Gabriel zmienił się na długo, zanim go poznaliście. Anioły nie mają tylu lat na ile wyglądają ich naczynia, wiesz o tym? Są znacznie starsze. I w niektórych przypadkach miną długie tysiąclecia, nim dojdzie do zmiany.

 

– No tak, ale czym jest ta zmiana? – spojrzałem na niego, uśmiechał się lekko.

 

– Z czasem anioły zaczęły dostrzegać ludzkie piękno. I zaczęły czuć. Ich serca przepełniały nowe, wspaniałe uczucia, a oni sami zmieniali się także na zewnątrz. Tysiące lat temu Gabriel spotkał człowieka, który otworzył mu oczy na nowe, złożone doznania. Wtedy Gabriel zaczął kochać. I zmieniać się, dla tego człowieka. To nie jest coś, nad czym możemy panować. Rozumiesz?

 

Zamrugałem kilkakrotnie. Przede mną siedział facet, którego znałem szmat czasu i który właśnie, w nieźle pokręcony sposób, próbował mi przekazać co do mnie czuje. Nie wiedziałem, czy mogłem odpowiedzieć mu tym samym. Sprawy nie poprawiał też fakt, że Cas był zupełnie nagi.

 

Ale...

 

Potarłem skronie, biorąc głęboki wdech. Z drugiej strony był przecież tamten poranek. I to, co działo się w aucie niespełna kwadrans wcześniej. Fakt, że Cas zjawiał się tylko na moje wezwania, jak Gabe na modlitwy Sama.

 

– Co się stało z gościem, którego pokochał Gabe? – spytałem nagle, patrząc mu w oczy. Posmutniał – teraz byłem w stanie wyczytywać z jego twarzy emocje, dawniej chyba nawet nie miał uczuć.

 

– Wszystkie demony były kiedyś ludźmi, Dean. Tamten człowiek już nie istnieje.

 

Zwiesiłem głowę, przygryzając dolną wargę. Prędzej wolałbym spędzić kolejne lata w piekle, niż zostać demonem.

 

Cas położył dłoń na moim kolanie, podniosłem wzrok.

 

– Dean, nigdy nie pozwoliłbym na to, by coś ci się stało.

 

– Wiem – uśmiechnąłem się blado. – Uratowałeś mi dzisiaj życie. Po raz kolejny nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo... – urwałem i przełknąłem słowa, które właśnie zamierzałem z siebie wyrzucić. "Jak bardzo cię za to kocham"? To wyznanie było w stylu Sammy'ego, ale nie moim.

 

– Jak bardzo co?

 

Nie odpowiedziałem, ale pochyliłem się w jego stronę i złączyłem nasze usta w krótkim, delikatnym pocałunku. Kiedy na powrót oparłem się o drzwi, Cas uśmiechał się szeroko.

 

– Wiesz, że masz u mnie dług za uratowanie ci życia.

 

– Tak? – uniosłem brwi.

 

– No – przytaknął, po czym niemalże wskoczył mi na kolana.

 

Pięć minut później nie miałem pojęcia, co się dzieje. Moje ciuchy zniknęły, a ja półleżałem na tylnej kanapie kici i jęczałem jak głupi, wczepiając palce w gęstą burzę ciemnych włosów. Cas zaś klęczał między moimi nogami i czynił anielskie cuda zwinnym językiem. Chwała niebiosom za pornosy.

 

– C-Cas – wydyszałem, czując rosnące napięcie gdzieś w dole brzucha i pociągnąłem go za włosy. Gwałtownie podniósł głowę i spojrzał na mnie błyszczącymi oczami, a sekundy później leżał pode mną, kiedy zostawiałem wilgotne pocałunki na rozgrzanej skórze jego torsu.

 

Castiel wydawał z siebie najpiękniejsze odgłosy, jakiekolwiek słyszałem. Jego pojękiwania były nie do opisania, ale wtapiały się w mój umysł tak głęboko, że nigdy nie byłbym w stanie się ich pozbyć. Nawet nie wiedział, jak bardzo mnie podniecał.

 

– Zrób to – warknął w końcu, wbijając paznokcie głęboko w moje plecy, w zamian za co przygryzłem jego skórę. Wydał z siebie gardłowy jęk i uniósł nieco biodra, przez co dźgnął mnie w klatkę piersiową. Zaśmiałem się cicho.

 

– Co takiego, skarbie? – spytałem niewinnie.

 

– Ty już wiesz co – sapnął, a jego wielkie oczy zapłonęły gniewem. Wolałem nie zadzierać z rozwścieczonym aniołem.

 

Sięgnąłem ponad siedzeniem pasażera do schowka i drżącymi dłońmi wyciągnąłem stamtąd zachowaną na czarną godzinę gumkę. Przyjrzałem się przez moment opakowaniu.

 

– Myślisz, że nie uszkodzę Jimmy'ego? – rzuciłem okiem na zarumienionego Casa, który leżał teraz, prezentując swe wdzięki całemu światu.

 

– Ja jebie, Dean – mruknął. Zanotuj: Castiel po raz pierwszy przeklął. – Jestem aniołem. W ciele Jimmy'ego. Jestem nieśmiertelny. Mogę regenerować ciało Jimmy'ego. Coś jeszcze?

 

Pokręciłem tylko głową i rozerwałem opakowanie.

 

To był najdziwniejszy seks w moim życiu i nie dlatego, że pieprzyłem się z facetem – a raczej z aniołem. Nie mam pojęcia, jak długo to trwało i ile razy zaczynaliśmy od nowa. Castiel wydawał się być gdzie indziej i wszędzie wokół naraz, zdawał się mieć więcej niż dwie dłonie i słowo daję, w pewnym momencie poczułem owijające się wokół nas skrzydła. Na mojej skórze pojawiło się mnóstwo zadrapań i śladów po ugryzieniu, których nabawiłem się, gdy Cas wyglądał na nieświadomego swoich czynów.

 

Co nie zmieniało jednak faktu, że był to też najlepszy seks w moim życiu.

 

Nie wiem, jak długo po prostu leżeliśmy na kanapie kici wciąż nawet nie planując ubrać ciuchów; nasze ciała lepiły się od potu i byłem zmęczony, ale szczęśliwy. Wiedziałem, że powinniśmy zrobić to już wieki temu. Poczucie winy jednak nie mogło wygrać z zaspokojeniem, które opanowało moje ciało i umysł.

 

– Powinieneś iść spać i zebrać siły – wymamrotał nagle Cas, opierając podbródek wygodniej na mojej piersi i patrząc mi w oczy.

 

– A ty? – zmarszczyłem brwi.

 

– Anioły nie sypiają – przypomniał. – Ale nie masz pojęcia, ile razy obserwowałem cię przez sen – zaśmiał się cicho. Nawet byłem w stanie to sobie wyobrazić.

 

– Hej, Cas? – ziewnąłem, przymykając oczy.

 

– Hmm?

 

– A dostanę śniadanie do łóżka?

 

Castiel położył głowę na moim torsie i wziął głęboki oddech.

 

– Całą górę szarlotki – odparł.


End file.
